Hammock & Ice Cream
by LonelySugartits
Summary: Jane wasn't attracted to women but there was something about Maura Isles eating an ice cream that drove her crazy. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Rizzles Story. Hope you like it! It's just an one shot, maybe I'll write a sequel but I don't know. English is not my mother tounge so I apologize for any kind of mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this story.

* * *

Hammock&Ice Cream

It was a hot day in Boston.

Maura and Jane were enjoying their day-off in Maura's patio. Laying on a hammock, Maura was slowly lapping her soya ice cream. Jane, a cold beer in her hand, was mesmerized by that sight. She was staring and she wasn't ashamed. Aroused like hell, yes, but definitely not ashamed. She swallowed hard, her body begging for Maura's tongue. The detective wasn't attracted to women, but – _damn_ – there was something about Maura eating that _fucking_ ice cream that should be illegal.

Maura's tongue darted out again and Jane couldn't do nothing better than watch… and dream. A dream about enjoying Maura's body covered in that yellow bikini. Maura with her Chanel sunglasses. Maura that was reading some paperwork while enjoying the sun shining on Bacon Hill.

Jane's eyes travelled down her bestfriend's body. Honey blonde hair, freckles on her chest, her breast… God, _that boobs_ were begging to be touched. To be sucked. And who was Jane to no do it?

 _Bestfriend._

 _Maura's body._

 _Need to love her._

 _Bestfriend._

 _So screwed. So whipped._

Jane felt a warm sensation in her lower abdomen and between her legs.

"Motherf-phooey", Maura said glancing down at her own chest as some of the ice cream dropped between her breast. She was reaching it with her fingers when Jane stopped her.

"Would you _please_ stop it?" the brunette asked frustrated, but Maura only stared at her, not knowing what the brunette was talking about. She was about to ask her when she felt Jane's lips between her breast.

"Jane?" the honey blonde caught off guard – _wide hazel eyes and mouth forming an "o"_ – looked down at the detective. _God_ , if only Jane knew how many times she dreamed about this. The contact of Jane's tongue on her hot skin made her so _freaking_ wet.

"Jane," the ME tried again whispering her bestfriend's name and Jane looked up at her. The detective was in awe. She never saw something – _someone_ – more beautiful than Maura in that moment. Jane knew that she was risking her friendship with Maura, but the look on her friend's face was the only permission that she was waiting for. The doctor's eyes were darkened with desire and wanting. Jane's left hand was travelling over the blonde's body while her lips were reaching Maura's.

Ice cream forgotten, Maura lost herself in that intoxicating and tender kiss. She closed her eyes and cupped the brunette's cheeks with her hands, kissing her back. Jane had never kissed lips so soft. She licked Maura's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue and the kiss deepened. Tongues searching for more contact, they both gasped tasting each other for the first time.

"You and that fucking ice cream," Jane was out of breath, her forehead resting on Maura's, breathing her bestfriend's breath. The brunette was now on top of the ME's body and Maura's hands were caressing Jane's hips softly and slowly.

"Jane, this would change everything." Maura managed to say as Jane's left hand reached the hem of the blonde's bikini bottom.

"I know but I can see how much you want this. I can feel how much you want me." Jane said touching Maura between her folds, feeling how wet she was.

 _Jesus._

"And I want you too, Maur'." The detective began to stroke Maura's swollen lips, searching for the ME'S clit.

"I'm done pretending that I'm not attracted to you." Jane said and Maura gasped – _losing her ability to speak_ – feeling the pressure on her most sensitive nerves. Jane was fascinated at how wet Maura was but that wasn't enough to stop her from talking about her feelings. It was now or never so she kept going.

"I love our friendship, but… I love the idea of being with you more." The brunette was surprised at her own words, her confession, her courage, at how easy was talking – and stroking – to Maura. _Her Maura_. Her soulmate, her bestfriend and, hopefully, her lover.

Maura's back arched as Jane's fingers entered her.

 _So wet._

 _So soft._

 _So tight._

"Oh, Jane," Maura was overwhelmed. Jane's words sent a shiver down her spine while her fingers were working their magic building up her orgasm. Jane was offering her hearts to Maura and Maura couldn't be more happy knowing that the brunette was in love with her. Not just as a friend.

"I…" the ME's words stuck in her throat and she let out a long and deep moan, causing Jane's fingers to accelerate their pace inside her. "I was waiting for you for a long time," Maura managed to breath out, her walls clenching around the detective's fingers. "I just never thought that you were feeling the same."

"Oh, Maur'." Jane reached for the blonde's lips again closing her eyes. "If I had known." She whispered before biting Maura's bottom lip.

"Jane, I…"

"I know. You're so close. Let it go, babe. Come for me." It was almost a plea, but Jane couldn't help it. She wanted to see Maura's orgasm hit her. She wanted to feel her, really feel her. And it took only one last stroke for Maura to came hard, moaning Jane's name. Almost screaming Jane's name.

"Jane?" the blonde whispered after a long and quiet time.

"Yeah?" Jane pulled her fingers out of Maura and to her mouth, tasting Maura for the first time. "So sweet, Maur'." Maura nearly came again and swallowed hard before speaking again.

"I love you too, Jane." The ME reached the detective's lips for a quick and sweet kiss, tasting herself. She moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. "I'm in love with you." Maura said and Jane had never been so happy in her life – and so satisfied by her impulsive action, for once in her life. But it lasted only a moment, because…

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela yelled from the guesthouse front door. She heard Maura muffled scream and instantly got out of her house to see if everything was ok.

 _Helicopter mom._

"Why are your hands on Maura's boo—breast?"

Jane groaned and Maura just laughed, kissing her lover's right cheek.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews makes me very happy!**

 **And if you have some prompts suggestions I would write some stories! I'm looking forward for new ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here's another chapter that came up in my mind today. I think that this is some sort of ending! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

They managed to escape from Angela's curiosity. Well, Jane had done the dirty work because Maura was beginning to go vasovagal and the last thing that Jane wanted was to take Maura to the ER.

Neither of them spoke since their confessions and the love that they made on the hammock, instead they sat on the couch in a comfortable silence, cuddling and watching TV. Maura's arms were wrapped around Jane's waist, her head resting on the detective's shoulder. Her eyelids closing. Jane's warm body was rocking her into sleep. The last thing she felt were Jane's lips on the top of her head.

Maura began to stir at the sight of the TV still on. She glanced around her to focus where she was and felt a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Jane head resting on her breasts. The brunette was sleeping peacefully and Maura realized that they were on her couch. She glanced at her watch only to see that they've slept through the evening.

 _12 A.M._

"Jane?" Maura whispered against Jane's ear, softly. "Lover?" She tried again but Jane only mumbled something. The ME chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her bestfriend's nose. That give her an idea. She adjusted herself so that now was on top of Jane, careful not to wake her. Maura brushed her lips against the brunette's. "Thank you for loving me." Another kiss, a chaste one. "I'm going to show you how much I love you."

Maura lips travelled along Jane's jawbone and then down her neck. Now it was her turn to enjoy the warm and softness of her lover's body, to explore it, touch it, kiss it. Jane's shifted slightly but Maura didn't stop. Instead she reached the hem of the detective's BPD t-shirt and lifted it, exposing her abs and her breasts covered by a white bra. She took her time kissing every inch of Jane's abdomen, tasting the skin with the tip of her tongue. The blonde's hand found home on the brunette's right breast and squeezed it lightly, enjoying that new feeling and soon enough she felt a warm and wet sensation between her own legs.

"Maur'?" Jane's husky voice made her shiver but Maura was so busy with her lips that she didn't bothered to respond. The ME's thumbs hooked the hem of the detective's boyshorts and underwear and pulled them down along Jane's long legs. Maura's settled between her bestfriend's legs and was mesmerized to see how wet Jane was. She glanced up, eyes searching eyes, and smiled at Jane.

"Hey…" Maura whispered with adoration and Jane couldn't help but smile back at her.

 _I could get use to wake up with Maura between my legs._ That thought though led to another one.

 _Maura seems to know what she's doing. I only managed to touch her because I know what I like but this… What this means?_

"Maur'?"

 _What the fuck, Rizzoli? Are you gonna ask her now?_

"Mh?" Maura looked up at her again but Jane only shook her head and smiled. The blonde took it as a permission to go on and kissed Jane glistening lips eliciting a low and long growl from her detective. And then, Maura began to enjoy Jane's taste, licking and lapping slowly. When she found the brunette's throbbing clit she closed her mouth around it and began to suck it hard, moaning.

"Oh, fuck, Maur'!" Jane wasn't sure how much she could stand it. It was a new and powerful sensation for her. Nobody had ever gone down on her because she didn't like the idea, but Maura… Maura was her soft spot. Her Achilles' heel. Jane was at her mercy and it didn't bothered her.

"Don't… don't stop." Jane begged, her breath heavy and her voice even more husky than usual. She closed her eyes because the sight of Maura between her legs was too much for her mental sanity. Too much to resist and she wanted to enjoy her bestfriend's tongue on her most sensitive skin.

Maura, on the other hand, had to resist the urge to touch herself. Jane's moans were so hot – _you sound like Giovanni –_ and her body was responding with a new wave of arousal. But this was about Jane, she wanted to drink her, to know her deeply. Maura's tongue found her way in Jane's sex. The brunette's hips arched and her hands found Maura's, gripping them so tightly that the ME whimpered.

"So... sorry…" Jane mumbled but Maura didn't bothered to respond, she was too busy pleasing her lover to actually care about her hands. "Maur'… come, come here." She pleaded and Maura replaced her mouth with her fingers. She felt Jane's walls starting to clench around her fingers so she curled them to reach her friend's G-spot.

"Kiss. I wanna a kiss." The detective managed to say and Maura crashed her lips on hers. Jane tasted herself in that kiss and she couldn't resist anymore. It was too much now so she let go. Her orgasm hit her hard. Maura drunk her moans – _no need to be caught again by Angela_ – while her thumb was stroking Jane's clit to prolong her lover's orgasm.

"My badass detective." Maura chuckled lightly biting Jane's bottom lip.

"Yeah, Maur'. Make fun of me while I'm dying."

"You seem very alive to me." Maura pulled her fingers from Jane sex and, like the brunette did in the afternoon, bring them into her mouth, sucking Jane's juicies. "So sweet."

Jane gulped almost choking on her saliva. She pulled Maura in a hug and kissed her forehead. "I hope Ma doesn't come here to ask you why you're groping my boobs." Jane chuckled.

"That was so embarrassing."

"Eh." After a moment of silence and kissing, Jane couldn't help herself. "Maur'? Have you ever been with a woman?" The detective felt bad for that question, she was afraid to have overstepped some limit.

"Yes." Maura couldn't lie and she didn't want to. Not to Jane.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You never want to talk about sex. I never had the chance to have this kind of conversation with you… Is that a problem?"

 _Damn, Rizzoli. Look at her, you scared her._

"No." Jane answered and smiled. "Not at all." Maura smiled back and pulled her detective in for a kiss.

"Maur'? What do we do now?"

"We live, Jane." Maura rested her forehead on Jane's and beamed at her lover. Her soulmate. Her everything. "We live."

 **The End.**


End file.
